stormmagic_of_cirquihohdohfandomcom-20200214-history
Max
Max is a Maquintiporian and a main protagonist in Storm. He is also king of Tumbletop Valley. When he reached the Sparking, he became one of the most magical entities on earth. His best friends are his sister, Molly, Pierust Crabtop, Fingolfin, Henry, Ben, Jack, and Aether. Generally he relies on pure magical ability to get him out of situations and is crippled without it. He turned 17 after defeating Molly, elapsing 5 years after he first set out to defeat the Storm, when he was 12. His physical abilities are limited, and they have to be enhanced magically. He was born in 1992 to two Maquintiporian parents. During the Wraith assault on Maquintiporia in 1995, his parents sent both him and Molly to the safest place they could think of: a far away Valley, protected from the Wraiths. Magical abilities His enormous magical capacity harnesses the ancient powers of the Sun and Stars, and a small bit of Moon. During the Tumbletop Civil war, he also found the ability to control Fire, Ice, Earth, Wind, and Lightning to the point of transforming into a elemental person if needed. Before the Sparking, he was a lessar wizard. His powers often acted before Max did, causing trouble before he learned to suppress them. An accomplished mesmeric, ''his only true power before the Sparking was ''mesmerizing. His most common form of attack his hurling balls of intense magic at his enemies, or radiating extreme energy. Healing was a main thing he was good at. He, himself, could be stabbed by a sword still be healed. Due to this he remained relatively young, looking like a 16-year-old instead of 17, but this was because after he came back to Earth after saving Hybras, Ben and him froze in time for the next twenty years. After gaining Sun magic, he became more powerful. Whereas normal Maquintiporian magic is preferred, Sun Magic is used in battle. Max has visions and precognitive abilities, though they appear somewhat rarely. Visions usually take form as a pictures in his head, and his prophetic powers often take shape as a burst of knowledge in his head, such as knowing that 2+2=4. But whereas his visions take place in the present, and therefore always correct, his precognition is not always right, due to a large amount of variables. The precognition is usually correct when it predicts something a few seconds from then, but can sometimes be wrong more than half the time when predicting weeks ahead. Simply put, his knowledge of the future is based on likely probabilities, not actual fact. The most likely (near 100%) futures are bright and sometimes painful in his head. For instance, when Molly was traveling back to Tumbletop Valley via quanti-teleportation, he suddenly felt a searing pain and saw something 'explodey' happen. This continued for a few minutes, but suddenly stopped. Moments later, news reported that a very violent explosion had occurred miles off the shore. This had been Molly, and when her pod did explode, Max's precognitive fit went away, with the explosion now being in the past. Max has always had more magical aptitude than Molly, able to perform complex spells and enchantments. His overall strength was judged to be higher than hers, however Molly is capable of vastly increasing her power level. Still, Molly's area of expertise lay in physical attacks supplemented by powerful magical bursts. In a training session, Max was able to defeat Molly by creating a false Sun using his magic. Molly would later copy this technique but to a greater extent when facing Blogoth. Max's sorcery skills were considered above average for a child of his age when he left Tumbletop Valley. He later increased his overall skill when he met Ben. He is an accomplished sorcerer, having been able to cast enormous spells such as the island-floating spell or the major concealment spell. Max's power level changed over time. When he was 12, and began his journey to stop the Storm, his power level was 550, just over that of a Tumbletop's. It rapidly increased from there. The main increase was when he reached the Sparking, which activated his true power. His power went from a meager 1,330, to a blazing 7,750. When he returned home after two years, it was around 9,000. Since then, his power has improved with time, and finally settled around 17,300. Upon awakening his true power, it rocketed to 47,100. However, after being beaten back by Noin and the rest of Blogoth's allies, he retreated to train. Personality He is compassionate and caring towards people he likes, though in the heat of battle he is very explosive. Power Level Category:Chracters Category:Magical People